


I Didn't Know that I Could Have These Thoughts

by imnotevil13



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental voyeurism (?), Baby crows freaked out, Confusion, English is not my native language, Humor (?), M/M, Pre-Relationship, Rating T for safety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22936738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotevil13/pseuds/imnotevil13
Summary: A certain accident brought Kageyama to realize his feeling. Or does he?#Grammar mistakes corrected by myself, please tell me if there’s still any mistake.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 25





	I Didn't Know that I Could Have These Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Found this sitting in my folder since God knows when. Decide to share it with all of you though. I hope you’ll like it.  
>   
> The title is from _Clean Bandit – Mama ft. Ellie Goulding_.

Suga has been always some kind of a mother figure in Hinata’s eyes. Always. He was the one who taught him how to receive, the one who concerned about every single head in the team and always make sure to remind them to just go straight home after practice, the one who comforts them when they got yelled by Daichi or Coach Ukai. The Mr. Refreshing – as Daiyou-sama said – who brought tension off of their shoulders. Hinata like him. In a so much platonic way.

Kageyama, on the other hand, almost mistaking hiw own feeling to that ashy hair senpai as some kind of interest. _That_ kind of interest, of course. Which, unsuprisingly, freak him out to the point of talking about that to Hinata. If it wasn’t because of Hinata’s super stupid answer with his super innocent face, Kageyama would still blinded by his own imagination. 

Right, so, the thing was, Suga was someone special for this duo wonder. The Holy Mother of Karasuno was what they – along with Tanaka and Nishinoya – secretly called him. That’s why when they caught their _mother_ collided in an H situation, in an empty club room, with their certain, one and only, captain…., well, it broke them to the brain. 

Sure Daichi was someone who could be described as a father. It wasn’t a surprise anymore if in fact, Suga was dating him. But who wants to see their parents doing such a thing like _that_? 

“His hand was inside Suga-san’s pants.” 

“Suga-san was crying.” 

“Dumbass Hinata, of course he didn’t cry, he –” he exploded. Hot flame trailing all over Kageyama’s face while steam puffed from the top of his head as he recalled again the exact scene he accidentally witness that night. Then, questions popped up inside his mind: how does it feel? Pleasurable? Like, when you serve just right, it broke your opponent’s formation? Or like when you watch your opponent’s crumble face when you manage to win over them? No. He ever watched a foreign movie which contain a scene like that and the people in it seem to enjoy it very much. Huh, the actor and actress in the movie didn’t play volleyball so of course it was different from those kind of feelings, right? Right. Then like what? Was that something only can be felt if there was only two people in it? He glanced to Hinata whom face was still beet red but mind deep down in his thought. _‘He sure is small’_. His eyes moved to Hinata’s nape. _‘Small, fragile’_. Then moved to his hands, his whole body, and back to his nape. _‘Like a girl, a small overenergic girl who bounce like a ball’_. Okay, it might be weird for him to tought about his _male_ friend something like that. But what really caught him off guard was when he places Hinata, along with himself, in a situation where Daichi and Suga were before. He didn’t even know he was stopped from moving until he heard Hinata calling his name. 

“Why you stop, Bakageyama?” 

_Shit_. That should be illegal. Those frowns, pouty lips, glassy eyes. That should be illegal. How can be a boy look so cute like that?! Wait, what? Cute? What the hell was he thinking?! No, wait, why he just realized it now? 

“Oi, Kageyama? You okay?” 

_‘Fuck. Fuckfuckfuckfuck. Please don’t come any closer’_. The image of him and Hinata flow back like a stream on a raging river. How he would pinned the smaller boy against their locker, trapped both of those slender hands under his own, breathing a seductive murmur on Hinata’s ear while his own hand moves down –

“Oi –”

“HINATA BOKEH!!” 

“Eeeehhhh??!!” 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry if my certain sentences had caused you a certain mental image….


End file.
